Corruption
by Cfintimidator
Summary: This is the 1000th SU fanfic of all time and this is a very touching story about if he became corrupted with his gem. So enjoy. From the creators that brought you "Glazed and Fused" and "Stars" come the new epic story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this would be the 1000th SU fanfic of all time. Hope you enjoy this story.

He was laying down on his bed while reading one of his books and when he was looking for something until he fell on his stomach. He didn't feel anything, but underneath his shirt, his gem was chipped causing gem to make a dim light then shut off. The warp pad activated and Garnet, and Amethyst had came back from a mission and retrieved an artifact from the Caverns. And bubbled it to the contaminant room.

"HEY, Steven," Amethyst blurted out "How's my little man doin'". "Good," Steven said, then out of nowhere a headache started to hurt the young gem hybrid's head.

"Is there something wrong, Steven" Garnet asked. "Huh, oh no nothings wrong I'm fine." he said hesitantly. Garnet had adjusted her glasses to see what is wrong with steven. Then she gasped and knew it could be . "What is it?" Amethyst asked, but the tall gem didn't want to tell Amethyst what she saw through her glasses, so she didn't say anything and went into the burning room.

She saw a lot of outcomes about Steven with his cracked gem and Pearl came into the room and asked "What's wrong." She knew something was wrong, so Garnet had to tell Pearl the truth. "Steven's gem is cracked." She said boldly.

"WHAT?!" Pearl said, and started to freak out. "Pearl, remain calm, we-" But was interrupted by Pearl "CALM," the pale gem yelled. "do you think it is hard enough knowing that my baby will turn into one of those filthy monster-" Garnet also interrupted her, as she was trying to make a point. "Pearl!, relax!, we could still go to Rose's Fountain to heal his gem and get it before sundown." Pearl was still agitated from hearing about Steven's gem being cracked."Fine!" Pearl said "Then tell me this what outcomes could there be if we don't make it in time." Pearl said reluctantly. "Well, for starters."

 ** _A Minor Projection..._**

 ** _1\. We are walking and we see Steven and he started to loose his limbs and then a burst of smoke and see the "Rose Quartz" gem left on the ground and there was no choice, I had to bubble the Gem into the Burning Room._**

 ** _2\. He becomes corrupted and turns into a giant monster and escapes into the temple and destroys the house and runs away into the unknown or were the Strawberry Battlefield is._**

 ** _3\. STOP! Pearl said._**

 ** _Back to_** Reality

Pearl had started to shrivle and felt very,very anxious for what Garnet said and started to breath heavily. "Okay, so we need to take him to his mothers fountain so his gem can heal, but we need to make sure he doesn't run into anything while were their." Garnet said. Pearl nodded. "And if he does become corrupted we need to fuse into Spessartite" Garnet said "Okay, lets do it before it's too late."

Then Garnet and Pearl had exit out of the room only seeing Steven playing a game. "Hey Steven, Do you want to come with us on." Parl said, hesitantly. "Sure" He said excitedly The three gems hopped on the warp pad. "Can, I warp us their." Steven said, as Garnet and Pearl looked at each other," Um, Steven, why don't you let me warp us there" Pearl said and Steven nodded. The warp pad activated and off they go.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Monster

Steven was asking question while going through the warp stream.

"So where are we going? The Sky Spire? The Galaxy Warp?" Steven asked so many question, but when they arrived Steven sees Rose Fountain in the sanctuary.

" WAIT, why are we here?" Steven asked. Pearl and Garnet looked at each other. "We... are here because ummm" Pearl muttered.

"Because there's a monster at the fountain and we must destroy it, before it destroys the fountain." Garnet said.

"Okay, then lets get it before it destroys the place" Steven said in joy. "Steven why don't you look inside the pool and see if the monster is in their." Pearl said. He nodded and ran to go inside and while he was running he tripped on his sandal and fell and underneath his shirt his gems crack became a centimeter wider but as that was happening he was changing as well, he had a thorn that was forming on his back and a short vine was growing under his shirt.

As he was looking he started to experience a massive headache and yell and it caught Garnet and Pearl's attention, and came to the direction where Steven was screaming so they showed up and saw Steven on the floor and he was trying to get up.

"Steven! Are you ok-" Pearl said and gasped, but saw thorns growing and ripping the sleeves from his shirt.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" He yelled and his skin turn green and his head turns red.

"Steven, your gem is cracked, your being corrupted and broken, you need to go to the healing fountain so you can heal!" Pearl explained and Steven was appalled of why they didn't tell them. " Sorry! we didn't want you to freak out about it" Garnet said.

"You lied to me?" Steven said and started to get furious. "WHY!" Steven yelled " why didn't you tell me in the first place?!" Steven said. "We just didn't want you to get upset and runoff, we want to help" Pearl said, but he was trying to run to the warp pad "Well too late, because I'll be going somewhere where You, can't! Find me!" He yelled as he had warped off from the fountain.

"What have we done!" Garnet said as the two warped to wherever he is going."Oh Steven" Pearl whispered.

At The Temple...

"Hey, Steven, Whats up?" Amethyst said but Steven ignored her and ran outside the temple and stepped on the sand. Garnet and Pearl arrived in the temple and saw Amethyst.

" Yo, what's wrong with Steven." The purple gem asked.

"His gem is cracked, he's turning corrupted and we need to save him!" Garnet said with her gauntlets and Pearl has her spear in her hand. "Okay" Amethyst said with her whip out.

Outside the Temple...

Steven was down on one knee and clenched his fist still hurting and he felt enormous pain from his chest and stomach.

"STEVEN!" All three gems yelled "Please, let us help you" Pearl said and Steven was bunched up and vines were sprouting out from his back and "NO, please go away" and everyone backed away from Steven and he was getting bigger, more vines were around him. And his final words was "Please! Run!" As he said his last words his eyes began to turn black and he had change so fast. His legs were becoming into vines and grown into sharp, pointy leaves as well as his arms and he was growing taller and his head that turned red and became from a rose into a spike red flower that would become his head. And the transformation of corruption is complete.

"NOOOOOOO! STEVEN'S BECAME CORRUPTED!" Pearl screamed with tears running down here face, and started crying.

And as the corrupted rose bushed monster glanced at the gems and starting to run and attack the gems.

"Come on, P. lets attack this monster, and get our old buddy back" Amethyst shouted to encourage her.

"But this is Rose, or Steven were battling who knows what will happen." Pearl stated the obvious.

To Be Continued...

Welp, that is it Stay tune


	3. Monsterous battle

" _Kinda hard to believe my little cutie pie Steven would turn into one of them broken rocks! Aw well, you wanted to try an' be in the big leagues, kid!"_ with that, Garnet fist was thrown again, but this time the plant caught it.

Rose vines stretched out and coiled themselves around Garnet, she screeched as the thorns scraped across her skin and tore into her outfit. Suddenly, Garnet's gauntlet grew twice as large and it flew through the air and punching the monster to the other side of the beach, Amethyst glanced up to see Pearl standing on the steps of the house, prepared to fight.

Amethyst made her way to Pearl and helped her up, "Are you okay?" She said with Pearl sobbing

"I-I...couldn't protect him...everything I've tried...useless "

"Pearl, get up we need to destroy the monster so we can bring Steven back, without your help you might never get to see him again." The girl urged, the last part of the sentence snapped the pale gem from her mourning state, she straitened up and took a deep breath.

"I may not trust you that much, but I want to help Steven...and you do too, and that's all I care about."

Meanwhile, Garnet was busy tearing branches off of the plant's body with her lower arms, while the upper arms punched it in the face. " _Yer hardly makin' me break a sweat, junior! An' you're startin' to remind me of your mother you had!"_

The corrupt Gem let out a roar and sent the tall,red,fusion gem backwards into the cliff, breaking off the remaining arm on the statue and landing on her feet. Then out of nowhere came an bright arrow that broke through the torso of the rose bush, it wailed and dropped to its knees. Garnet turned to see the Fusion Gem named Opal. She grabbed Garnet and put her near the beach house.

"Stay here," The tall fusion said "Now to put this sorry lump of coal out its misery." She got out her whip, while spinning her spear, and combined them into a bow. And pulling back the string with that making the light arrow and pointing towards the corrupted Steven and in her mind and shedding a little tear saying " _Please forgive me, Steven. And launched the arrow at the monster and it sperated into a hundred arrows and hit the monster. The monster was squealing in pain and surely it died and and poofed and all that was left was the Rose Quartz gemstone._

Opal grabbed the gemstone and gave it to Garnet to hold.

"Opal, separate back into Garnet and Amethyst, we need to get to Rose's spring immediately!" Garnet said.

Soon, Pearl and Amethyst were back on the beach. Shrugging, she and the other Gems entered the temple and warped to the Spring.

The skinny gem brought the pink stone to the fountain and set it in gently, all three of them waited in anticipation. But nothing happened, so they warped back to the Temple.

Stay tune for the next chapter bye


	4. Inside Out

Steven slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, with no recollection of where he was and what happened. The flash of his fight struck him like lightning.

"AH!" he screamed while standing up. He was in a place, pink. Was it his mother's room? No, no clouds. Lion's mane? No, there's no hill in sight. It looked somewhat like a pink field with the sky above displaying many galaxies and stars. Steven looked down to find a dirt road beneath his feet. He peered in one direction. Space and pink was all he could see. He glanced to his left, and something caught his attention; smoke. Steven ran off in that direction. Was something burning? Or was Garnet trying to cook again?

"I'm coming!" He shouted. Steven stopped in his tracks when he found a small cottage in front of him. He held his hands in a gun-like pose as he pushed the door open.

"Aha!" He yelled as he pointed his hands out. What lay in front of him was a couch, table, kitchenette, and a tall woman. She had long pink curls that fell from her head, a flowing white dress with a star in the center, and a face so sweet it could give the most healthy man diabetes. Steven knew who it was, he'd seen so many pictures of her; his mother, Rose Quartz. The boy gasped as Rose turned toward him. The woman gasped.

"Ma- mom?" Steven asked cautiously. The woman smiled and nodded excitedly as she walked over to him. Before anything could happen, Rose felt a hug on her hips. She bent down and returned the loving gesture.

"Hello Steven."

"I don't get it," Steven said as he pulled away. "How are you here?"

"Steven," Rose began. "I've lived in you're gem since the day you were born."

"My gem?"

"Your inside your gem." The boy's face looked scared. "Calm down," she said. "It's normal. You were badly damaged, so bad that you retreated to you're gem."

"So, I'm just inside my gem?" Rose nodded. "And I can come out whenever?" she nodded again, then cocked her head a bit.

"You shouldn't go out now. You need more time to heal." Steven smiled as he embraced his mother again. "Steven," his mother said, pulling him close. "It's so exciting to finally meet you for real." Steven nodded as Rose hoisted him onto the table. "But I have one question." The boy looked up at his mom. "How are the Crystal Gems?" Steven smiled.

"Oh man! Where should I start!? Garnet's so amazing! She may be rough and all, _'I'm a mystery'_ , but she's so smiley and nice. And Amethyst's even more fun! She has so much stuff in her room in the temple, and she'll always give me advice on food. And Pearl, she's the one who's always teaching me right and wrong, and I love them! They're like the best mothers ever." He smiled for a moment before realizing what he just said. "No, I'm sorry! I meant-"

"Steven, it's ok. I can't be there to raise you. But I can be there to comfort you in you're time of need." Steven smiled as tears came to his eyes.

"Thanks mom." he said, hugging her again. He smiled harder, never wanting to leave. Yet, he stayed there for what seemed like mere minutes.

"Steven Please listen you are going back to Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst and I want you to do something for me when you return to them." Steven nodded.

"I will always be with you Steven. Bye. " Rose said with her final words.


	5. On the Outside

Pearl paced around the table which held Steven's gem.

"Oh, what are we going to do?! he must have no idea where he is, and he isn't back! it's been a day already! What if he's stuck in there!? No! I've failed Rose! AHHH!"

"Pearl!" Garnet yelled. "He needs time to figure things out! He's learning more about what it is being a gem! He's just learning more about his power!" Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"He _should_ be back by now! Even _I_ haven't taken this long! Ever!" Garnet looked back at the other gem angrily. Amethyst stood with fury. "He's taken too long! We can't lie to Greg and Connie forever! He needs to come out now!" she screamed ripping Steven's gem into the air. Pearl squealed as Garnet rushed to take it from Amethyst. Pearl joined the hustle, and soon, they were all wrestling for the Quartz. Pearl caught it, but Amethyst knocked it out of her hand, sending it tumbling to the floor. They all gasped. Garnet stretched her hand to catch it, but it never came to her hand. It began glowing as it rose in the air. A glowing silhouette appeared, then Steven fell to the floor, landing on his feet. He stretched.

"Wow! That was so awesome!" Steven laughed, looking at himself, his outfit had changed, he had cargo shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and two red stars on his shoulders. He was also a couple inches taller. The boy looked down at the Gems, who still lay on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" He asked. Garnet reached her hand up onto his shoulder. Steven smiled as she pulled him and the other two into a hug. They all giggled... not Garnet, she only smiled.

"STEVEN!" They all shouted at the same time, before running over to them. Pearl grabbed Steven and swung him around, "you regenerated!" She laughed, hugging him close.

"Hey no fair! Don't hog him!" Amethyst growled, Garnet joined in and hugged the young gem tightly. Amethyst ran over and dove into the hug. "Don't forget me!" She yelled.

"It's good to have you back, buddy." Amethyst smiled. Steven laughed. He decided not to tell them about his encounter... not yet. For now, he'll enjoy who's right in front of him.


End file.
